Dont Kiss Me Again, Baka!
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: [Re-Publish}/OOC/OOT?Typo(s)


**Don't Kiss Me Again. BAKA!**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ and click BACK, please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

Kriiing...Kriiing...Kriing

"Tidakkk…" keluh gadis berambut hitam legam panik saat kedua manik violetnya melihat jam waker berbentuk kelinci diatas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Diapun segera beranjak dari tempat empuk itu. Diambilnya sehelai handuk yang tersampir rapi dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Sial, dalam pikiran dia selalu menghujam kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Lagi-lagi hari ini dia telat masuk kelas. Sekolah sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Untunglah kedua orangtuanya memiliki pengaruh yang besar atas berdiri dan berkembangnya sekolah tempat belajarnya saat ini. Jadi, para guru sudah memaklumi keterlambatannya. Kekuasaan. Diambilnya segelas susu dan sepotong roti tawar yang sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.15. Segera diambilnya tas dan buku pelajaran hari ini. Tak lupa diambilnya amplop bewarna putih yang ada ditepi meja makannya. Dilihatnya amplop itu. _Lumayan_ , batinnya.

-O-

Menuju kelas 2.1, diketuknya pintu kelas berwarna coklat itu.

"Masuk". Kata seseorang dari dalam.

Cklek.

"Maaf Unohana-sensei, saya terlambat. Macet." Ujar sang gadis itu.

Teman-teman sekelasnya seketika hening. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Ssst, dia terlambat lagi". Kata gadis berambut pink itu.

"Lagi-lagi Unohana-sensei tidak marah". Sambung gadis berbadan sintal yang duduk dibelakang gadis berambut pink.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, orangtuanya kan memegang kekuasaan besar disekolah ini. Kuchiki, Corp. Aku dengar gosip disekolah ini, dia dijuluki Ratu populer karena kekayaan yang dimilikinya mendapat posisi tinggi di depan mata teman-teman seluruh sekolah ini. Ah, apa kalian tahu kejadian seminggu yang lalu-" perkataan gadis itu terpotong karena ia merasa sebuah spidol jatuh didepan mejanya.

"Ehm... Riruka, Sena dan Orihime. Jangan berbisik-bisik seperti itu." Suara lembut tapi tegas Unohana-sensei menginterupsi mereka. "Baik, sensei. Maafkan kami." Ujar ketiganya.

Kembali dialihkan perhatian sang guru pada sang gadis Kuchiki.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia Kuchiki. Segera duduk ditempatmu. Kita akan mulai lagi pelajarannya" kata sang guru. Gadis bernama Rukia itu segera merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat duduknya tepat di samping jendela sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan luar.

Teng...Teng...Teng.

Segera dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kantin sekolah. "Rukia." Mendengar namanya dipanggil ia alihkan perhatiannya kesudut kantin.

"Renji." Seorang anak laki-laki yang ia panggil Renji segera menghampiri meja Rukia.

"Kenapa kau hari ini telat lagi? Aku mendengarnya dari teman sekelasmu. Jangan bilang kau membaca 2 novel barumu itu semalaman."

"Betul sekali. Kau kan tahu, kalau aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum membaca novel-novel yang sudah kubeli." Jawab Rukia.

"Kebiasaan. Oh iya, kau sudah bertemu dengan _dia_?"

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Si Orange itu."

". . ."

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum. Dan aku harap semoga hari ini tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Semoga. Susah juga menjadi gadis populer sepertimu."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Renji?"

"Tidak!"

"Ehm. . . Oh iya, sepulang sekolah nanti kau mau menemaniku membeli novel terbaru yang baru terbit hari ini, Renji?"

"Maaf, aku ada ekskul hari ini. Jika aku tidak hadir, aku akan dikeluarkan dari klub."

"Kau lebih menyayangi ekskulmu daripada sahabatmu sendiri, Renji?"

Renji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, kenapa tidak kau ajak saja si Orange itu? Hahahahaha."

"Apa? Tidak mau! Kau kan tahu kejadian minggu lalu. Bisa gawat kalau aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Nona Kuchiki." Ejek Renji pada Rukia.

Teng. . .Teng. . .Teng

"Sudah masuk. Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Rukia. Aku harus cepat karena jam kedua kelasku dimasukki oleh Kenpachi-sensei. Janee." Dengan langkah santai, Renji meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di kantin sekolahnya.

"Renji, kau memang menyebalkan. . " desis Rukia.

Setelah membayar pesanan di kantin, segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. "Ya ampun... Aku juga harus cepat kalau tidak Nanao-sensei akan menghukumku."

-O-

Syukurlah, kelihatannya hari ini sensei-nya belum kelihatan. Tapi kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana anak-anak yang lain? Segera direbahkan tubuh mungilnya ditempat duduknya.

Huaam.. suara berat dari lelaki di sampingnya membuat terkejut sang ratu popular.

"Suara sepatumu membuatku terbangun, Rukia !" Gumam lelaki berpenampilan murid terpintar di kelasnya itu mendekat tepat dihadapan gadis yang telah membangunkannya.

Rukia mencoba menjauh dari lelaki yang mendekatinya secara tiba-tiba, "Pergi dari hadapanku, Ichigo !" menimbulkan seringai aneh dari lelaki yang dipanggil Ichigo itu. Rukia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Rukia berjalan mundur langkah demi langkah. Namun sayangnya, laki-laki bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo itu, terus berusaha mendekatinya. Mendekat dengan senyum licik yang semakin timbul dari wajahnya "Ap-Apa yang aneh, Ichigo !" Ucap Rukia gelagapan merasa terpojok di dinding kelas, sepi dan hening menyelimuti keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Kemana teman-teman yang lain?" tanya Rukia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang Kurosaki.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sudah pulang karena Nanao-sensei tidak bisa datang. Ada tugas luar. Sekarang hanya kita berdua, Nona Kuchiki." Seringaian licik itu semakin tercetak jelas di wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo berhasil memojokkan sang gadis yang telah membangunkan dirinya dari tidur lelapnya, menghimpit tubuh mungil gadis itu hingga nafas terdengar menggelitik di wajah mereka masing-masing. Timbul semburat tipis gadis itu menatap mata coklat madu sang lelaki yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Kau mau apa, Ichigo ! Aku-" Ucap Rukia terpotong dan matanya membulat karena bibirnya sudah terkatup dengan hisapan bibir Ichigo.

Hemmph..Hempph.. Desahan Rukia membuat nyanyian di telinga Ichigo, mencoba menahan posisinya. Dia memegang erat tangan Rukia yang mencoba berontak dan semakin menghimpit tubuh Rukia lebih kuat, pelan namun pasti Ichigo memaksa Rukia membuka mulutnya. Dalam hati Rukia mencoba berontak dari lelaki yang merebut ciuman yang kesekian kali darinya. Kalah. Tenaga gadis itu tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang menginginkannya harus membuka mulutnya sendiri. Terpaksa ia membuka mulutnya dan bingo seringaian nakal tercetak diwajah Ichigo. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya kepada Rukia. Namun, pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat Ichigo harus melepaskan bibir mungil yang sudah didapatkannya tadi.

Hosh..Hosh, ciuman ganas dari Ichigo berhasil membuat wajah Rukia memerah. "Kau memang manis, Rukia " Ucapan itu mengingatkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu diantara mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gadis bernama Rukia bermarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu memiliki kepopuleran yang tak dapat menandingi gadis di seantero sekolahnya, dia pindah dari kota Soul Society ke Karakura karena kedua orangtuanya Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana pindah tugas ke Karakura._

 _"Aku lebih unggul dikelas ini. Laki-laki yang harus berlutut padaku bukannya aku yang harus berlutut pada mereka. Apalagi kau! Aku tidak ingin kau terus mengikutiku ..." Rukia berhadapan dengan lelaki berperawakan tinggi, berambut orange, juga bermata coklat madu dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mengapa ia berani berkata seperti itu? Ya, karena pria berambut orange ini selalu mengusilinya setiap hari, bersaing dengannya entah itu dalam pelajaran atau olahraga. Rukia terusik dengan sikap lelaki itu._

 _Lelaki itu menunjukkan seringai liciknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan gadis bermata violet itu. "Apa? Berlutut padamu? Dan siapa yang mengikutimu, Nona? Ucapanmu itu menarik juga, memangnya apa kau bisa membuatku berlutut dihadapanmu?" Nafas dingin terdengar geli di wajah Rukia._

" _Pasti bisa..Aku akan membuat kau berlutut dihadapanku, mengakui kehebatanku dan kau akan kubuat segera menjauh dariku!" Sang gadis itu sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya mengarahkan pada Ichigo seolah dia menantang lelaki di depannya itu._

 _Rukia berdecak kesal menjauh dari lelaki yang baru diketahuinya bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Maklum, sejak awal masuk dikelas ini, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Cuek. Lelaki bernama Ichigo itu memandang punggung sang gadis. Ia tersenyum dan bergumam, "Aku memang tidak salah menilaimu. Akan kubuat kau yang berlutut padaku dan tidak bisa menjauhiku, Nona "._

 _Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Nama mereka tertulis dipapan tulis saat pembagian tempat duduk. Sial, umpat sang gadis Kuchiki. Ia jengkel karena baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menantang-bukan menantang tapi berbicara dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, sekarang ia harus duduk disebelah laki-laki itu. Rukia melirik lelaki yang mengganggunya beberapa jam yang lalu, lelaki berambut orange itu terlihat sedang tertidur pulas. "Menyebalkan" gumamnya._

 _Rukia membuat perhitungan dengan Ichigo untuk membuktikan siapa yang unggul dikelasnya. Bahkan kalau bisa disekolahnya. Waktu pelajaran olahraga tiba, Rukia menantang Ichigo untuk melewati papan diatas air kolam renang , siapa yang cepat dia pemenangnya. Ichigo memakai celana olahraganya dengan dada bidangnya yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan tubuh atletis miliknya._

 _Sedangkan Rukia memakai kaos ungu dengan celana olahraganya dengan rambut dibiarkan terurai._

 _Satu..Dua..Tiga .._

 _Perlombaan dimulai, awalnya mereka seimbang akan tetapi tiba-tiba Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan saat melakukan gerakan memutar-kakinya kram- sehingga dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya._

 _Ichigo yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berenang kearah Rukia. Terlihat rasa cemas di raut wajahnya yang tampan itu._

 _Rukia yang tidak segera menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, mendapat pertolongan pertama dari Ichigo. Setelah itu, Ichigo bergegas membawa Rukia ke UKS. Setelah beberapa jam tertidur di ruang UKS itu, akhirnya Rukia bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kedua manik violetnya mengerjap melihat keadaan disekitanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya berdiri mengelilingi ranjangnya Terlihat rasa cemas di wajah mereka melihat keadaan Rukia saat ini._

" _Kuchiki-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya teman Rukia bernama Keigo._

" _Rukia-chan, badanmu baik-baik saja? Kali ini seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca mengkhawatirkannya."_

 _"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Nell. Terima kasih kalian semua sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku."ucap Rukia pada teman-temannya._

 _Rukia memegang bibirnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Basah namun terasa hangat. Manis._

" _Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki. Jangan lupa, kau harus berterima kasih pada Kurosaki-san karena ia dengan segera menolongmu yang hampir tenggelam. Apalagi saat ia menolongmu dengan pertolongan pernafasannya..."_

 _"Apa?! !" ujar Rukia shock mendengar pernyataan temannya._

 _"Ja-jadi si Orange itu yang menolongku?Tidak-tidak."gumam Rukia yang mampu terdengar oleh lelaki yang baru saja ia dan teman-temannya bicarakan. Lelaki orange itu masuk ke ruangan UKS beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Rukia yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ichigo duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Rukia/ Teman-temannya yang mengetahui hal itu segera menjauh menuju kelas mereka._

 _Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak tahan dengan hal tersebut, Ichigo memulai percakapan mereka._

" _Kau tak percaya ya, kalau aku yang memberimu pertolongan pernafasan itu? Saat ini wajahmu benar-benar manis, Rukia."ujar lelaki bermarga Kurosaki itu. Rukia tergagap berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki didepannya ini. Dengan segera, Rukia mendorong paksa tubuh Ichigo dan mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Greep, tangan mungil Rukia ditahan oleh kekarnya tangan milik Ichigo. Ditariknya tubuh Rukia dalam pelukan sang Kurosaki._ _Erat. Rukia tidak bisa berkutik. Ichigo tidak ingin melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Rukia. Ia tidak menginginkan gadis dalam pelukannya menjauh darinya._

 _"Heii, Ichigo! Apa-apaan kau? Aku tidak akan berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi." Mendengar hal tersebut, Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya."Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Ichi." Mendengar hal tersebut, direnggangkannya pelukan itu dari tubuh Rukia. Ditatapnya kedua mata violet gadis itu, harum citrus masuk kedalam indra penciuman Ichigo._

" _Kau kejam, Rukia."ujar Ichigo pada Rukia. "Apa? Aku tidak-" Ucapan Rukia terlebih dulu terpotong oleh ciuman manis dari lelaki itu. Ichigo menikmati ciuman itu dengan sedikit menekan bibir Rukia, menginginkan sang gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya._

 _Hemphh..hempph, mereka menikmati ciuman manis itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo melepas ciumannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal,"Jeruk bodooh ! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membuatku mati kehabisan oksigen. Baka! Kau kejam." Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo,ia berdecak kesal dan segera menjauh dari hadapan lelaki yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya._

 _Ichigo bergumam namun masih terdengar oleh Rukia "Kau benar-benar sangat manis, Nona." Rukia yang mendengar hal itu tersipu malu dan segera mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Ichigo, "Baka."_

 _ **End Of Flasback**_

"Kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai ciumanku, Rukia?" Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Akan aku buat kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku, Nona Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Tidak..tidak.. Rukia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di lantai "Ak-aku ratu populer, aku tak akan takluk pada lelaki itu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya !"

Keesokkan harinya-

Di sekolah, Rukia bersikap seperti biasa dengan keanggunan dan kepintarannya tak menggubris hal yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Ichigo, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun sikapnya itu tidak bertahan lama saat ia melihat para gadis yang merupakan fans Ichigo, mengerubungi idolanya. Rukia tersenyum kecut. Dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat tangan besar sang Kurosaki itu membelai lembut rambut salah satu _fansgirl_ nya. Tidak hanya disitu, Rukia merasakan air matanya akan keluar saat melihat sang Kurosaki mencium kening gadis bertubuh sintal didepannya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Ichigo yang menyadari kehadiran Rukia, segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yo, Rukia... Kau sudah datang." Ichigo menjauhi para _fansgirl_ nya dan menghampiri Rukia.

"..."

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" diulurkannya tangan besar milik Ichigo ke dahi Rukia namun segera ditepis oleh sang gadis.

"Jangan sentuh aku, baka!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Rukia bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berlari dan terus berlari menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Greep, gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo. Jangan menyentuhku," elak Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum, ia menatap Rukia. "Apa kau cemburu, Rukia? Kau cemburu melihatku dekat dengan gadis-gadis tadi?" seringaian muncul dari wajah Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku tidak cemburu dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan mereka, Ichigo." Bantah Rukia.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh, he?"

"Ka..karena ak-aku..." ucapan Rukia terpotong karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menciumnya. Ciuman yang berbeda. Sangat manis dan lembut. Dilepaskannya ciuman itu dari Rukia. "Akuilah, Rukia. Kau menyukaiku. Kau mempunyai perasaan padaku. Kau gadis populer yang telah takluk padaku." Ujar Ichigo beruntun pada Rukia. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Rukia."

"Ichi,.." panggilan pelan dari Rukia menggelitik telinga milik Ichigo seakan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat lagi pada sang gadis. Ichigo kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Sekali lagi, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sebuah ciuman manis bukan penuh nafsu, akan tetapi ciuman penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia sadari, Renji sahabat Rukia yang mengetahui kejadian itu segera mengambil handphone kameranya untuk mengabadikan momen bersejarah itu.

-O-

Ichigo dan Rukia melepas ciuman selama 3 menit itu dengan menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa sekarang kau mau mengelak kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, Rukia?" Ujar Ichigo dengan senyum menggoda pada Rukia.

"Ak-aku kalah, Ichigo. Aku menyukaimu." Blush, wajah Rukia memerah. Baru pertama kalinya dalam hidup Rukia sebagai bangsawan Kuchiki menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang laki-laki.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Rukia. Kita seimbang, Rukia. Sejak awal sebelum kita bertaruh, aku sudah takluk padamu, Midget."

"Arigatou Ichigo, aishiteruu."

"Aishiteruu yo, my queen.."

Senyum mengembang terlihat di wajah mereka berdua.

-O-

Di kelas, suasana sangat riuh karena melihat pasangan baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut biru dan memakai kacamata mendatangi pasangan itu dan memberikan ucapan.

"Selamat ya Kurosaki-kun."

"Wah, ada pasangan baru. Ichigo dan Rukia." Kata teman mereka yang lain.

"Kuchiki-san, selamat ya"

Berpuluh-puluh suara menggema di kelas tersebut, seorang lelaki berambut merah itu memamerkan suatu gambar yang membuat Rukia dan Ichigo shock.

"Waw, mereka manis sekali.."

"Ciumannya penuh penghayatan.."

"Best kiss for couple Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki."

"RENNNJIIIIIII…." Teriak Rukia menatap tajam Renji.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo..Rukia ! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. buktikan saja best kiss kalian itu sekarang." seringai salah satu teman mereka, Keigo.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik wajah Rukia untuk mendekat padanya Ciuman singkat itu tak terelakkan lagi.

Uh, Hum.. Teman mereka tergagap melihat adegan singkat dari Ichigo dan Rukia itu.

"ICHIIIGOOOOOOO..."

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
